


Nail Polish

by kiszyy



Series: IT [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Because im a bitch for that, But hes a gay disaster so he cant tell him, Eddie is in love with Richie, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Prompt Fic, a lil bit of - Freeform, at the end, gay dumby, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszyy/pseuds/kiszyy
Summary: "Can I paint your nails?"//Tumblr prompt:Person 1 somehow convinces Person 2 to let them paint their nails.





	Nail Polish

"Can I paint your nails?"

Eddie stopped, turning his head to look at Richie, "What?"

Richie grinned, waving a bottle of black nail polish in front of Eddie's face. 

Eddie frowned, "Hell no."

"Eds," Richie whined, "Please," he begged, pouting.

Eddie bit his lip, considering it for a moment.

"Fine, but you better not spill it everywhere."

Richie beamed, scooting over to Eddie and he put the shorter boys hand on his knee.

He slapped the bottle against his hand for a couple seconds before opening it.

Eddie scrunched up his nose. It's smell was too strong for Eddie's liking.

Richie took out the brush, pressing his lips together in concentration as he slid the brush over Eddie's nail.

He watched as Richie tried not to get the polish on Eddie's skin. Eddie smiled slightly.

He kinda looked cute.

Wait.

No.

Eddie shook his head slightly, shoving the thought of Richie possibly being cute.

Eddie concentrated back on the brush. Watching as it slid downwards on Eddie's nail.

Richie smiled slightly as he finished with his right hand, now focusing on the left.

When he finished with that one he took his hand, lightly blowing the nails to dry them, doing the same with the other one.

"There," Richie said softly, "Now we match!"

Eddie hummed, watching as Richie put their hands side by side, looking at their matching black nails. 

Richie looked up at Eddie, beaming.

Eddie took in a breath. 

Fuck.

He was totally and utterly smitten for Richie.

**Author's Note:**

> they kinda gay ngl
> 
> Kudos? Comments? 
> 
> I appreciate each and every one :)
> 
> 💕


End file.
